Die schwankende Welt
by Morgane
Summary: Sumeragi Tokio und Saitou Hajime sind beide Einzelgänger in einer schwankenden Welt. Als der blutrote Regen, der jede Nacht in Kyoto fällt, sie schließlich zusammenführt, weiss keiner von ihnen, dass sie das Schicksal herausfordern...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki and CLAMP own them all.

A/N: Ich habe diese Saitou/Tokio-Geschichte, die ich irgendwann vor eineinhalb Jahren in meiner Rurouni Kenshin-Phase geschreiben habe, letztens auf meinem PC wiederentdeckt und kurzerhand beschlossen, sie ein wenig aufzupolieren und hier zu posten. Über Kommentare freue ich mich ein sprichwörtliches Loch in den Bauch!!!

Kenntnisse über die CLAMP-Serien „Tokyo Babylon" und „X/1999" sind nicht erforderlich, um mein Geschribsel zu verstehen, da ich sie für meine Zwecke recht sinnentleert habe. Mea maxima culpa ^^

****

**_Die schwankende Welt_**

****

~*~*~

_    BOY: On a hot summer night, would you offer _

_    your throat to the wolf with the red roses? _

_    GIRL: Will he offer me his mouth?  _

_    BOY: Yes._

_    GIRL: Will he offer me his teeth?_

_    BOY: Yes.   _

_    GIRL: Will he offer me his jaws?_

_    BOY: Yes._

_    GIRL: Will he offer me his hunger?_

_    BOY: Yes.  _

_    GIRL: Again, will he offer me his hunger?  _

_    BOY: Yes! _

_    GIRL: And will he starve without me?  _

_    BOY:  YES!  _

_    GIRL: And does he love me? _

_    BOY:  Yes.  _

_    GIRL: Yes....    _

_    BOY:  On a hot summer night, would you offer     _

_    your throat to the wolf with the red roses?  _

_    GIRL: Yes.  _

_    BOY: I bet you say that to all the boys.                                                          _

_    ~ You put the words right into my mouth - Meat Loaf_

_~*~*~_

**_Prolog_**

Sie kam aus dem Nichts, schien Teil der schier alles umgebenden Dunkelheit zu sein. Die Kapuze ihres langen schwarzen Umhangs hatte sie zurückgeschlagen, so dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit ihr wirres nachtschwarzes Haar mit zerbrechlich anmutenden Händen zurück hinter die Ohren verbannen musste. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, schritt sie mit katzenhaft geschmeidigem Gang durch die menschenleere Allee, hielt sich bevorzugt im Schatten auf, meidete das Licht, sei es aus Gewohnheit, sei es, dass sie fürchtete, jemandem zu begegnen, der sie hätte fragen mögen, warum sie in einer Zeit, in der es in Kyoto Nacht für Nacht Blut vom Himmel regnete, zu so später Stunde alleine durch die Straßen strich. Ein Hund, der hinter dem Gitter eines Herrenanwesens unruhig auf und ab streifte, begann wütend zu knurren als sie an ihm vorbeiging, und setzte schon zu einem lautstarken Bellen an, als ihn zwei unter dunklen Wimpern überraschend helle graue Augen aus einem charakterstarken, unleugbar schönen Gesicht einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen. Für einen Augenblick schien sich Verwunderung auf den Zügen des Tieres zu abzuzeichnen, dann begann er vorsichtig mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und winselte leise.

Die Frau lächelte kurz, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann zuwandte, der am Ende der Straße, ebenso wie sie im Schatten verborgen, auf sie gewartet hatte.

"Guten Abend, Akai", begrüßte sie ihn höflich und verneigte sich tief. Ihre Augen glitten mit einem Ausdruck mitleidsloser Sanftheit auf die beiden hellblau gekleideten Leichen zu seinen Füßen.

"Tokio", erwiderte der Mann desinteressiert. Er war ungefähr Ende Zwanzig, schwarzhaarig und hochgewachsen, ein gutaussehender Mann, dessen verwirrende Schönheit nur durch das grausame kalte Feuer in seinen rubinroten Augen getrübt wurde. "Nimmst du mich nun überhaupt nicht mehr ernst oder warum kommst du zu spät?"

Die junge Frau lachte leise in sich hinein. "Ich bin nicht zu spät, sondern du warst zu früh", berichtigte sie ihn heiter. Dann glitt ihr Blick wieder zu den beiden Toten und das Lächeln verschwand. "War das wirklich nötig?"

"Was?"

Sie deutete auf die beiden Leichen. "Diese Shinsengumi dort. Musstest du sie umbringen?"

Sakurazuka Akai zuckte abfällig mit den Schultern. "Die beiden waren mit im Weg", erklärte er gelangweilt und lehnte sich an die Wand des Hauses, vor dem er stand. "Außerdem fallen bei dem ganzen Hickhack hier in der Stadt zwei Leichen mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr auf. Und selbst wenn, wer würde Menschen wie uns schon zur Rechenschaft ziehen?"

"Das Böse als ewige Party." Sie seufzte, diesmal spöttisch. "Ihr Sakurazuka seid doch alle verrückt."

Ihr Gegenüber schmunzelte. "Seit wann hast du überhaupt Mitleid mit solch erbärmlichen Narren, kleine Sumeragi?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Mitleid, Akai, keine Trauer, aber weißt du, in letzter Zeit frage ich mich manchmal nach dem Sinn des Ganzen." Sie schwieg eine Weile. Als sie wieder sprach, klang ihre Stimme nachdenklich, fast ein wenig geistesabwesend. "Sag mir, wohin gehen wir, wenn wir sterben; finden wir Erlösung oder Verdammnis, Frieden oder immer währenden Krieg? Wozu haben wir gelebt, wenn Tod unwiederbringlich unser Schicksal ist?"

Die einzige Antwort auf ihre Frage war ein gelangweilter Seufzer. "Nicht, dass deine philosophischen Überlegungen mich nicht interessieren würden, meine Liebe, aber ich habe unser kleines Treffen hier nicht grundlos organisiert."

"Ach nein?" Die junge Frau schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und tat die Fragen, die ihr gerade noch auf der Seele brannten, ungeduldig ab. Kühle graue Augen, nun beherrscht von einem harten, rücksichtslosen Ausdruck, bohrten sich in Akais flammenden Blick.. "Nun, mein Lieber, ich habe es dir schon tausendmal gesagt und ich sage es dir jetzt zum tausendundeinsten Mal: ich mag meine Fehler haben, aber verdorben genug, meine Familie zu verraten, bin ich nicht. Wonach auch immer du also suchst, such es alleine, aber lass mich mit deinen verrückten Ideen in Frieden.!"

In Akais scharf geschnittenen Gesicht zuckte es wütend auf. "Diese Antwort kann ich nicht akzeptieren."

"Das solltest du aber." Kurz hielt Tokio den Blickkontakt noch aufrecht, dann seufzte sie und wandte sich ab. "Sieht Japan in diesen Tagen nicht schon genug Blut, Akai?" fragte sie leise. "Außerdem...der Tag der Verabredung wird kommen, dessen sei dir gewiss. Und im von den Propheten festgelegten Jahr werden unsere Kindeskinder gegeneinander antreten und den Jahrhunderte alten Streit unserer beiden Familien entscheiden. Sieh dir ihre Auseinandersetzung meinetwegen aus der Hölle aus an, aber lass mich in Frieden."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich energisch um und verschwand wieder in dem Dunkel, aus dem sie gekommen war.

Der Sakurazukamori blickte ihr noch einige Augenblicke hinterher. Es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, die junge Frau nun zu attackieren, doch er war nicht so dumm, sich mit Sumeragi Tokio anzulegen, und sei es, dass er sie von hinten angriff. Die Frau, so hilflos und zierlich sie auch wirkte, hatte einen Willen aus Stahl und gehörte zu den Stärksten ihres Clan, auch wenn ihr für gewöhnlich heiteres Gemüt dies nicht nahe legen mochten.

Ein nachdenkliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Wir zwei werden nicht bis 1999 warten müssen, Tokio", versprach er leise. "Du gehörst mir!"


	2. ´Till the next time

**_Teil 1: ´Till the next time_**

****

****

_Under the surface so crystal clear_

_Everyone was really tense_

_Waiting down there_

_He had his own world just like I had mine_

_We´ll go separate ways ´till the next time_

_~ Captain Nemo - Sarah Brightman_

Saitou Hajime, der Kapitän der 3. Shinsengumi-Einheit, den man auch Wolf von Mibu oder weniger freundlich "diesen verdammten rücksichtslosen Bastard" nannte, war schlechter Laune. Und wie seine Leute schon lange wussten, war es  in einem solchen Fall besser, den Kapitän alleine zu lassen, wenn man das Ende des Tages noch erleben wollte.

Die gewöhnlichen Bewohner von Kyoto hatten diese Lektion nicht gelernt, doch der Anblick der hellblauen Shinsengumi-Uniform kombiniert mit dem harten, rücksichtslosen Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes und den bernsteinfarbenen Wolfsaugen, in denen momentan pure Mordlust funkelte, war mehr als genug, um sie aus seinem Blickfeld zu verscheuchen.

Der Tag war nicht gut verlaufen. Die Nacht davor war ein reines Desaster gewesen, aber der Tag versprach nicht, besser zu werden.

Grimmig rief sich Saitou den Anblick der beiden Leichen, die man gestern gegen Mitternacht in einem dünnbesiedelten Stadtteil Kyotos gefunden hatte, wieder vor Augen. Die beiden waren Mitglieder seiner Einheit gewesen und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer sie auf dem Gewissen haben könnte. In Normalfällen hätte er die Schuld dem Hitokiri Battousai zugewiesen, doch da dieser, um ein weiteres Manko der letzten Nacht aufzuzählen, just an diesem Tag bei einem Zweikampf in Osaka den Arm von Okita Souji, dem Befehlshaber der ersten Shinsengumi-Einheit, gebrochen hatte, fiel dieser - sofern er sich nicht verdoppeln konnte - schon einmal heraus.

 Doch ob man nun den Hitokiri dafür verantwortlich machen konnte oder nicht, es änderte nichts an dem Tod seiner Leute. Wer immer es getan hatte, verdiente sofortige Bestrafung. Dies war die einzige Art, auf eine solche Tat zu antworten, die einzige Gerechtigkeit, die Saitou anerkannte: Aku.Soku.Zan, und die Tatsache, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie, warum und aus welchem Grund die beiden ums Leben gekommen waren, war absolut unakzeptabel. Saitou Hajime konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihm zum Narren hielt und genau das hatte der Mörder letzte Nacht getan. Und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte ihn der Befehlshaber der Shinsengumi, Kondou Isami, heute Morgen in der Zentrale noch öffentlich gerügt, er solle sich gefälligst besser um seine Einheit kümmern. 

Oh ja, der Mibus-Wolf hatte allen Grund, schlechter Laune zu sein!

Ein paar junge Mädchen kamen ihm lachend entgegen, verstummten aber bei seinem Anblick und machten ihm ängstlich Platz.

Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte Saitous Lippen als er an ihnen vorbeiging. Obwohl die Shinsengumi verantwortlich für die Sicherheit Kyotos waren, gab es nur wenige Bürger, die froh wären, einen Besuch der gefürchteten Mibus-Wölfe zu erhalten - was ihm nur Recht war. Solange es seine Arbeit nicht behinderte, war es ihm gleich, was die Leute über ihn dachten.

Bei einem kleinen abseits gelegenen Wirtshaus blieb er stehen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, während er nachdenklich das Aushängeschild der Taverne betrachtete, ein Yin-Yang-Zeichen, umgeben von den Schriftzeichen für "Wahrheit", "Kraft" und "Mut". Ziemlich exotisch für ein gewöhnliches Wirtshaus, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln. Vermutlich war der Wirt des Ladens ein religiöser Fanatiker oder ein gefallener Mönch, was ging ihn das an? Nichtsdestotrotz war die Idee, sich und seinen gestressten Nerven eine kurze Pause zu gönnen und seine Sorgen über einer Schüssel Soba für wenige Minuten zu vergessen, nicht unattraktiv.

Lautlos betrat er also die Taverne, die selbst jetzt am helllichten Tage duster und ungastlich wirkte, und nahm in einer Ecke Platz, die man von den meisten anderen Plätzen aus vermutlich nicht oder nur bruchstückhaft sehen konnte. Der ängstlich wirkenden Kellnerin befahl er etwas barsch, ihm eine große Portion Soba zu bringen, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und seinen Blick durch die Wirtsstube streifen ließ. Er sah nichts besonderes, ein paar Kunden, die bei einer Schale Sake saßen und einige wenige Prostituierte, die sich trotz der frühen Stunde bereits feilboten, und dennoch fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Es war Jahre her, dass er eine Taverne betreten hatte, in der nicht laut über Politik debattiert wurde und die Stille beunruhigte ihn. Unauffällig nahm er die Anwesenden näher ins Auge. Sie schienen allesamt der Oberschicht anzugehören oder zumindest aus guten Verhältnissen zu stammen. Niemand von ihnen trug ein Schwert bei sich, eine Leichtsinnigkeit sondergleichen in der heutigen Zeit, und dennoch strahlten sie eine Art überlegenes Selbstbewusstsein aus, als könne ihre edle Geburt sie vor den Händen der Ishinshishi schützen.

Saitous Blick blieb an einem Platz hängen, der ebenso verborgen in einer Ecke lag, wie sein eigener. Eine junge Frau saß dort und las aufmerksam in einem schweren, alt anmutenden Buch, während eine Tasse Tee vor ihr dampfte, aus der sie von Zeit zu Zeit einen kleinen Schluck trank.

Die Augenbrauen des Mibus-Wolfes zogen sich zusammen. Vor einigen Jahren noch wäre es undenkbar gewesen, dass eine Frau sich alleine in eine Taverne begab, doch der Bürgerkrieg hatte die alten Sitten und Traditionen überflüssig gemacht. Dennoch war das, was dieses junge Ding da tat, nicht ungefährlich, da es viele Männer gab, die eine sich allein in der Öffentlichkeit zeigende Frau nach wie vor als unausgesprochene Einladung verstanden. 

Mit einem schnellen Blick musterte er die Unbekannte. Sie trug einen schlichten, dennoch geschmackvollen Kimono, der von einem kostbaren dunkelblauen Obi zusammengehalten wurde. Ihr langes, nachtschwarzes Haar hatte sie im Nacken mit einem Satin-Band gleicher Farbe nachlässig zusammengebunden, so dass sich einige Strähnchen aus ihrer Frisur verirrt hatten und sie sie von Zeit zu Zeit mit einer anmutigen Handbewegung wieder hinter die Ohren verbannen musste. Sie war keine Frau, nach der sich die Leute auf der Straße umgesehen hätten, keine Schönheit, die einem ins Auge fallen und ganz sicher keine von der Art, die einen zärtlich stimmen würde, doch luden ihre ebenmäßigen, unbestreitbar attraktiven Züge denjenigen, der sie genauer betrachtete, zu einem zweiten Blick ein.

Da drehte sie sich plötzlich um und Saitou blickte in zwei kluge, hellgraue Augen, die ihn offen musterten. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es dem Mibus-Wolf, dass diese Augen ihm direkt in die Seele blickten, Dinge sahen, die noch niemand in ihm gesehen hatte und - das Lächeln, das sich plötzlich auf ihren Zügen ausbreitete, ließ keinen Zweifel daran - dass ihnen gefiele, was sie entdeckt hatten.

Und für einen kurzen, verrückten Augenblick verspürte Saitou das merkwürdige Bedürfnis, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern.

Da wurde der Blickkontakt der beiden durch die Kellnerin durchbrochen, die ihm seine Sobaschüssel brachte. Ein wenig ärgerlich über sich selbst, dankte Saitou ihr mit einem knappen Nicken und griff nach den Essstäbchen. Was interessierte es ihn, ob so ein dummes Ding sich in Gefahr begab oder nicht, gleich, was für merkwürdige Augen sie besaß. Der Mibus-Wolf hatte keine allzu hohe Meinung von Männern, die über Frauenaugen im Besonderen oder Frauen im Allgemeinen ihre Pflichten vergaßen. Gewiss ging er von Zeit zu Zeit mit seinen Shinsengumi-Kameraden ins Freudenhaus, doch dies war für ihn stets eine rein körperliche und keine emotionale Angelegenheit. Wenn es eine einzige Tugend auf der Welt gab, die Saitou nicht mit einem zynischen Kommentar abtat, so war das Disziplin. Im Übrigen wusste der Wolf ohnehin, dass seine Kaltschnäuzigkeit, sein zynischen Humor und seine Skrupellosigkeit das schwache Geschlecht für gewöhnlich mehr erschreckte als dass es sie anzog. Um ehrlich zu sein, er fischte mit dem Essstäbchen nach einem Gemüsestück, sah er auch keinen Grund, das zu ändern.

Ein plötzlicher Lärm ließ ihn aufsehen und mit einem Gefühl tiefster Genugtuung konnte er sich - mal wieder - sagen, dass er es ja gewusst hatte.

Ein junger braunhaariger Mann war an der Seite der Frau erschienen und hatte sie grob an der Schulter an der Schulter gepackt, während er, anscheinend sehr aufgebracht, auf sie einsprach. Die Fremde gab einen scharfen Gegenkommentar und bemühte sich vergebens, seine Hand abzuschütteln.

Die Gespräche an der Bar verebbten, doch niemand der wenigen anwesenden Gäste schien geneigt zu sein, der jungen Frau zu helfen. 

"Deshalb liebe ich Wirtshäuser", murmelte Saitou trocken und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. In Einem gab er den Feiglingen dort hinten Recht: Die Frau war an ihrer misslichen Situation selbst Schuld, also verdiente sie es, ein wenig zappeln zu müssen.

Desinteressiert fasste er sie genauer ins Auge. Sie hatte etwas von einem ausgehungerten wilden Tier an sich, stellte er fest, als sie nun endlich mit einer katzenhaften Bewegung den Händen ihres Angreifers entkam und langsam Richtung Wand zurückwich. Viel zu mager und zuviel ungezügelte Lebensgier. Merkwürdig, dass jemand in solch einer Zeit so am Leben hing.

Als er sich, da er in seiner Tasche keine Zigarette gefunden hatte, gerade dazu bequemen wollte, nach seinem Katana zu greifen, um seinen Pflichten als Ordnungswächter dieser Stadt nachzugehen, wich der Angreifer der Frau ohne ersichtlichen Grund plötzlich vor ihr zurück, kreideblass im Gesicht und hielt sich den Kopf, als würde er ihm mit einem Mal unglaublichen Schmerz bereiten.

Migräneanfall? fragte sich Saitou spöttisch und ließ sein Schwert wieder sinken. Das war ja erbärmlich!

Wieder lehnte er sich zurück, um die Reaktion des Opfers zu beobachten. Was er sah, erstaunte ihn. Die Fremde betrachtete ihren Angreifer stumm aus tiefen, leise leuchtenden grauen Augen, und ein leichtes, undeutbares Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel herum. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Angst, stellte Saitou überrascht fest. 

Ihr Angreifer versuchte, ihren ruhigen Blick zu erwidern, hielt ihm jedoch nicht einmal eine einzige Sekunde stand, bevor er mit einigen schwankenden Schritten die halbe Taverne zwischen sie und ihn brachte, und dabei an Saitous Seite endete. 

"Wenn du glaubst, mich damit einschüchtern zu können, du verdammte kleine Hexe, dann hast du dich vertan", brachte er mit unangenehm schriller Stimme hervor und knallte seine Hand auf den Tisch des Wolfes, so dass seine Soba-Schüssel, durch die Erschütterung zu Fall gebracht, splitternd auf dem Boden zersprang. "Du und Akai bildet euch Wunder was auf eure Fähigkeiten ein, aber jetzt..." 

Saitous ruhige männliche Stimme beendete den Satz für ihn. "Aber jetzt hast du mein Essen verschüttet, Ahou. Erwarte nicht, dass ich für diese Sauerei bezahle."

Zornrot erhob der Kerl die Faust und drehte sich nach ihm um. Dann erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. "Mi...Mibuswolf", stammelte er. "Shinsen...gumi..."

"Richtig." Saitou packte den Übeltäter unsanft am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich hoch. "Du glaubst also, mich beim Mittagessen stören zu können?" Er musterte ihn kalt. "Mutig. Ein wenig leichtsinnig vielleicht und äußerst idiotisch, aber mutig."

"A...a...", stammelte der Kerl.

Saitou rollte die Augen. "Weißt du was, ich geb´s dir einfach schriftlich, sobald ich mit dir fertig bin. Das heißt", ein wölfisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. "falls du dann noch in der Lage sein solltest, zu lesen."

Bei diesen Worten richtete sich die Unbekannte am anderen Ende des Raumes auf und kam mit schnellen anmutigen Schritten auf ihn zu. "Ich fürchte, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor, Sensei", erklärte sie unter einer höflichen Verbeugung. Ihre Stimme war dunkel, ein wenig rauchig und vollkommen hinreißend. "Dies ist wirklich kein Fall, der Eurer Aufmerksamkeit gebührt, sondern lediglich eine kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Freunden."

Der pure Hass in den Augen des Braunhaarigen strafte diese Aussage Lügen, doch die Fremde lächelte nur sanft. "Stimmt doch, oder, Tourou-kun?"

Saitou zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, ließ den Übeltäter jedoch nicht los. "Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich ihn wegen Euch bestrafen will und nicht wegen meines Essens?"

Die Frau lachte. "Ihr seid also der Beschützer der Soba-Schüsseln?", neckte sie ihn. "Merkwürdig, ich hatte mir die Zuständigkeitsbereiche der Shinsengumi anders vorgestellt, aber natürlich bin ich immer bereit, mich eines Besseren belehren zu lassen."

Angenehm überrascht von ihrem Humor, ließ der Mibus-Wolf den Mann hart auf den Boden fallen, was diesem einen lauten Schmerzensschrei entlockte.

"Ist Euer sogenannter Freund immer so weinerlich?" erkundigte der Shinsengumi-Kapitän sich spöttisch.

Die Fremde wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Wisst Ihr, er kann eigentlich nichts dafür. Er kommt aus ganz furchtbaren Familienverhältnissen."

Sie gefiel Saitou immer besser, auch wenn er den Teufel getan hätte, sich das anmerken zu lassen.  Er warf einen letzten verächtlichen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden. "Verschwinde!"

Während die Fremde kicherte, rappelte sich Tourou auf. "Das wirst du mir büßen!" herrschte er die Frau an. "Und Ihr mir auch, Mibu no Okamii!"

"Wie süß", entgegnete Saitou ausdruckslos.

Tourou plusterte sich noch ein letztes Mal auf, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und verließ polternd die Wirtsstube. Dieser bühnenreife Abgang wurde nur durch seinen leicht holprigen Gang ein wenig getrübt.

"Der Arme, anscheinend hat er sich an der Hüfte verletzt", bemerkte die Fremde ernst, während in ihren Augen vor Vergnügen silberne Funken zu tanzen begannen. "Ob das bleibende Schäden hinterlassen wird? Was meint Ihr?"

Saitou warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. "Ich meine, dass es vollkommen unverständlich ist, warum Ihr den Kerl schützen wolltet."

Überrascht blickte sie auf, lachte dann aber leise auf. "Es hätte zu viele Komplikationen gegeben, hätte es hier eine Szene gegeben. Die Beziehungen zwischen seiner und meiner Familie sind ohnehin schon angespannt genug, ich wollte sie nicht noch verschlimmern." Kurz blickte ihn sie aus den unter sanft geschwungen dunklen Wimpern noch strahlender wirkenden Augen sanft an. "Trotzdem danke, dass Ihr mir helfen wolltet. Oder den Sobaschüsseln, wie auch immer."

Endlich bemerkte Saitou, dass die Augen aller Besucher des Wirtshauses auf ihm und der Fremden ruhten und augenblicklich beschloss er, dieses Gespräch zu beenden. Als Retter aller Witwen und Waisen, geschweige denn aller Sobaschüsseln, verehrt zu werden, hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. "Ihr solltet in diesen Zeiten nicht alleine durch die Stadt geistern", war seine einzige Erwiderung.

Unter einer höflichen Verbeugung nahm sie die Warnung an. 

Saitou warf dem Wirt einige Münzen auf den Tisch und verließ dann die Taverne. Als er draußen angekommen war, fuhr es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, dass er sie nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte.

Tokio kämpfte kurz mit dem vergitterten Tor, das sie in den von mächtigen Eichen bewachten Garten führte, und blieb dann kurz auf dem Mamorweg stehen, um hinauf zu den purpurfarbenen Glyzinien und dem dunkelrot glühenden Wein zu blicken. Das durch das dichte Geäst nur spärlich einfallende Sonnenlicht zauberte ein kompliziertes Licht- und Schattenmuster auf ihr Gesicht und für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und ließ den Kopf entspannt in ihren Nacken fallen. 

Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf das riesige, alte Haus zu, das, wenig einladend nur, im Schatten der Bäume stand und öffnete seine schwere Eisentür.

Ihre Schritte hallten laut auf dem Parkettboden wider, als sie durch die ehrfurchtgebietende Eingangshalle in die Bibliothek ging und das Buch, das sie vor einigen Tagen bereits in der Taverne, wo sie mit dem Wolf zusammengestoßen war, durchgeblättert hatte, aus dem Regal nahm.

Eine kleine Melodie summend nahm sie am Fenster Platz und schlug die erste Seite auf. Weit kam sie allerdings nicht, denn nur wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und eine alte Frau, begleitet von einem jungen dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, betrat die Bibliothek.

"Ist das das Buch?"

"Ja, Großmutter." Beschwingt sprang Tokio wieder auf und küsste die Alte auf die verwelkte Wange. "Und noch dazu für einen Spottpreis erhalten, der Dummkopf wusste überhaupt nicht, was für ein kostbares Kleinod er da sein Eigen nannte."

Aufmerksam mustere die Frau sie. Ihre Blick war nicht verschwommen, wie man es sonst von alten Menschen kannte, sondern von einem strahlenden, stahlharten Blau. "Was bist du so übermütig, Kind?" 

Tokio lachte. "So bin ich, du kennst mich doch. Was wollen du und deine reizende Nichte hier?"

 "Ich hatte vor, Midori-chan die Entschlüsselung der Priesterschriften beizubringen", Immer noch schien das Misstrauen der Alten nicht ganz geschwunden zu sein. "aber wenn du es gestattest, interessiert mich dein Fang hier viel mehr."

Die Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du magst. Ich war ohnehin nicht wirklich bei der Sache." Dabei streckte sie die Arme hoch in die Luft. "Es ist so ein schöner Tag draußen. Nicht wahr, Cousinchen?"

Besagtes Cousinchen, das bislang noch kein Wort gesagt und Tokio unverhohlen beobachtet hatte, zuckte erschocken zusammen. "Bitte?" fragte sie.

Ihre Verwandte grinste. "Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht versuchen sollst, meine Gedanken zu lesen, Kleine?" fragte sie zuckersüß. "Egal wie sehr du dich auch anstrengst, es wird ja doch nie klappen, wenn ich es nicht will."

Eine hellrosa Zunge streckte sich ihr herausfordernd entgegen. "Irgendwann einmal wirst du nachlässig sein und dann..."

"Wirst du immer noch keinen Erfolg haben."

"Tokio, du bist sooo..."

"Könnt ihr zwei euch vielleicht woanders streiten?" warf die Alte ärgerlich dazwischen und nahm auf einer der zahlreichen im Raum ausgebreiteten Sitzmatten Platz. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es euch aufgefallen ist, aber ihr führt die gleiche Diskussion jeden Tag mindestens dreimal und ich kann es allmählich nicht mehr hören."

Der Blick, den die beiden Cousinen sich zuwarfen, zeugte von keinerlei Schuldgefühl als sie im Chor ein "Tut uns aufrichtig Leid" von sich gaben.

Sumeragi Ayeka schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. "Und ihr wollt Mitglieder der berühmtesten Onmyouji-Familie des Landes sein! Verschwindet schon, ihr verursacht mir sonst nur Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde Suzumi bitten, mir bei meinen Studien Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Ihre beiden Großnichten verneigten sich höflich, bevor sie das Zimmer verließen.

"Also, was ist los, Tokio?" platzte die Jüngere draußen angelangt sofort los und blickte sie mit lebhaften blaugrünen Augen erregt an. "Irgendetwas ist passiert. Du sprühst geradezu davon."

Tokio lachte erheitert auf. "War das jetzt ein Teilerfolg deiner Gedankenstocher-Fähigkeiten oder einfach nur weibliche Intuition?"

Schmollend verzog Midori ihren hübschen Mund. "Komm schon, sei keine Spielverderberin. Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst. Immerhin bin ich deine Cousine."

"Dritten Grades, um genau zu sein."

"Tokio!!"

"Also gut." Übertrieben dramatisch beugte sich die Onmyouji zu ihrer zwei Köpfe kleineren Verwandten herab. "Als ich nach dem Buch gesucht habe, bin ich einem Wolf begegnet"

"Einem WAS?!"

"Du hast schon richtig gehört." Ein helles Lachen perlte über Tokios Lippen. "Einem waschechten Wolf, der mich vor einem Sakurazuka retten wollte, aber verpetz mich nicht."

"Sakurazuka?!" Die Stimme des Mädchens klang immer unverständiger, doch zumindest hatte sie begriffen, warum ihre Cousine trotz ihrer sichtlichen Erheiterung so leise sprach. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um, ob auch keiner ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte. "Wer von der verdammten Bande wäre denn so dumm, dich anzugreifen?"

Tokio zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tourou, der kleine Trottel, den Akai immer als Botenjunge missbraucht. Man kann keine zwei Worte mit ihm wechseln, ohne dass er sich in einen seiner entsetzlichen Wutanfälle hineinsteigert."

"Und?" Midoris ohnehin kaum belastbare Geduld hing sichtbar nur noch an einem seidenen Faden.

"Was und? Der Kleine ist ja so was von untalentiert." Diesmal klang Tokios Lachen spöttisch. "Also, ich an Akais Stelle würde mich schämen, diese wandelnde Blamage frei herumlaufen zu lassen."

Ihre Cousine stand sichtlich kurz vor einem ihrer zahlreichen cholerischen Anfälle. "Komm. Zur. Sache. War das langsam, deutlich und klar genug?"

Ein helles Lachen zeigte, dass die ältere Sumeragi dieses Verhalten eher amüsant als bedrohlich fand. "Wie du befehlst, Erhabene", spottete sie gutmütig. "Tourou glaubte doch tatsächlich, mich einschüchtern zu können. Ich hab ein bisschen mit ihrm gespielt und wollte ihn gerade endgültig verscheuchen, da hat sich der Wolf eingemischt."

"Was für ein verdammter Wolf?!"

Ein kleines Lächeln streifte Tokios feingeschnittenes Gesicht. "Ein Mann mit bernsteinfarbenen Raubtieraugen und der Seele eines einsamen Wanderers", erklärte sie leise. "Ein Sterblicher von solcher Kraft, wie ich sie nie zuvor gesehen habe, nicht einmal unter Unseresgleichen. Eine Kraft, die von Glauben an die eigene Gerechtigkeit und eine rücksichtslose Selbstsicherheit genährt wird."

"Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wovon du redest!" explodierte die Kleine. "Wenn die Sakurazuka-Garde dir Ärger macht, warum zum Teufel hast du dann nicht Tante Ayeka oder Kazuo-sama oder sonst wem etwas davon gesagt?"

Tokio zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Weil ich keine Lust auf Ärger habe, deshalb", erklärte sie lakonisch. "Kyoto sieht dieser Tage schon genug Blut, auch ohne dass der Streit zwischen unseren Familien mal wieder eskaliert. Und jetzt beruhige dich, Kleine, sonst bereue ich noch, dir das Ganze erzählt zu haben."

 "Tut mir ja Leid, Tokio", fauchte Midori zurück. "Aber wenn du hier wie das Orakel von Delphi persönlich sprichst, kannst du auch nicht erwarten, dass ich dich verstehe, oder?"

"Vermutlich nicht."

"Also, du hast drei Minuten, um mir zu erklären, von was für einem Wolf du die ganze Zeit sprichst oder..."

Ihre Drohung musste jedoch unausgesprochen bleiben, da irgendwo in einer der oberen Etagen des Hauses plötzlich eine schrille Stimme lautstark die Herausgabe eines magischen Amulett forderte, dass ihr "irgendeine diebische Krähe aus dieser geizigen Familie aus purem Neid auf meine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten" gestohlen hätte.

Die beiden Cousinen sahen sich an und seufzten. "Tante Risato", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Nachdem eine wilde Suche des gesamten Sumeragi-Clans ergeben hatte, dass -wie üblich in solchen Fällen-  Risato ihr ohnehin reichlich wertloses Kleinod aus purer Schusseligkeit in der Küche liegen gelassen hatte (sie behauptete selbstverständlich, eins der Kinder hätte ihr einen Streich gespielt, was, ebenso selbstverständlich, niemand ernst nahm), suchte Midori verzweifelt nach ihrer älteren Cousine, die sich im Chaos der Suche fortgeschlichen hatte, um das rüde unterbrochene Gespräch fortzuführen und endlich ihre brennende Neugierde befriedigen zu können.

"Tokio!" rief sie laut und riss das Tor zum Garten, einem Lieblingsort ihrer Cousine, auf. "Tokio!"

"Die findest du hier nicht."

Midori fuhr erschrocken herum. "Oh", sagte sie dann und erbleichte. "Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen."

Der Grund für ihr offenkundiges Erschrecken, einer ihrer zahlreichen Cousins, gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern lud sie mit einer Handbewegung ein, neben ihm, der in Meditationshaltung auf dem Boden saß, Platz zu nehmen. Midori zögerte kaum merklich. Der hochgewachsene Mann mittleren Alters, der seinen scharfen Adlerblick von seiner Mutter Ayeka geerbt hatte, und bei dem es sich um niemand geringeren als Sumeragi Kazuo, das derzeitige Oberhaupt des Clans handelte, schüchterte sie immer ein wenig ein. Diese Wirkung hatte der Onmyouji-Meister auf jeden - bis auf Tokio, die ihm jeder Zeit frei heraus ihre Meinung kundtat und ihn zu allem Überfluss respektlos "Kaz-chan" nannte, ein Verhalten, für das Kazuo jeden anderen in ein Häufchen Staub verwandeln würde, seiner Nichte jedoch anstandslos durchgehen ließ. Midori wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Tokio das einzige Kind seiner gleichnamigen verstorbenen Zwillingsschwester war, oder dass er sich, wie viele in der Familie, ein wenig vor den unberechenbaren Kräften und den noch unberechenbareren Launen seiner Nichte fürchtete oder ob er einfach nur ihrem katzenhaften Charme nicht standhalten konnte.

"Keine Angst, mein Kind, ich beiße nicht", lächelte ihr Cousin.

Errötend ließ sie sich neben ihn ins Gras sinken. "Ähm...danke. Ich...tja...Weißt du zufällig, wo...äh...Tokio ist, Kazuo-sama?"

Das Oberhaupt der Sumeragi verharrte weiterhin in seiner Meditationshaltung. "Sie und ich haben uns unterhalten, als Risato ihren üblichen Aufstand veranstaltet hat, da verkündete sie plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel, sofort noch einmal runter in die Stadt  zu müssen. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen ihre erfrischende Spontanität hätte, aber manchmal übertreibt sie es damit!"

Midori verkniff sich ein Grinsen. "Hat sie ...vielleicht erwähnt, wann sie... wiederkommt?"

Kazuo schüttelte den Kopf. "Midori-chan?" fragte er plötzlich. "Kannst du mir sagen, seit wann deine Cousine sich für Politik interessiert?"

"Für Politik? Tokio?!" Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist mir neu."

"Sie hat einige sehr intelligente Fragen über die derzeitige politische Lage gestellt. Ich war ziemlich erstaunt und dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht weiterhelfen."

Midori zuckte zusammen. "Wieso ich, Erhabener?"

Das Oberhaupt des Sumeragi-Clans lächelte. "Weil sie dich liebt, Kind, mehr als sonst jemanden in dieser Familie. Du bist die Einzige, die sie von Zeit zu Zeit in ihre Pläne einweiht."

Unwillkürlich schoss ihr Röte den Kopf. "In diesem Fall hat sie es nicht getan", murmelte sie. "Darf ich..."

"Was denn?"

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft. "Darf ich erfahren, wonach sie sich erkundigt hat?"

Wieder lächelte Kazuo. "Sei nicht schüchtern, Kleine. Deine Cousine hat erfahren, dass die Shinsengumi heute wieder durch die Stadt marschieren und wollte ein paar Informationen über sie."

"Shinsengumi? Sind das nicht die in Hellblau?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen begann der sonst so strenge Onmyouji-Meister laut zu lachen. "Interessiert sich eigentlich irgendeiner in dieser Familie für Geschichte, die sich nach dem 3. Jahrhundert ereignet hat?" spottete er gutmütig. "Die Shinsengumi sind DIE Kampfeinheit auf Seiten des Shogunats!"

Und dafür interessierte sich Tokio? Das war mehr als einfach nur merkwürdig. "Bitte, Erhabener, erzählt Ihr mir auch etwas über diese Männer?"

Immer noch amüsiert nickte Kazuo. "Hast du schon einmal etwas vom Hitokiri Battousai gehört, Midori-chan?"

"Dem Mörder, der so schnell ist wie der Götterbote?"

"Genau dieser. Die Shinsengumi sind mit dem Schutz Kyotos gegen ihn und andere Ishinshishi-Killerkommandos beauftragt. Er muss wohl mal wieder zugeschlagen haben. Um ihre Macht dennoch nicht in Frage gestellt sehen zu müssen, marschieren die Mibus-Wölfe heute Nachmittag wohl wieder durch die Stadt, aber..."

"Tut mir Leid, Onkel", unterbrach Midori ihn da aufgeregt. "Mibus-Wölfe?"

Kazuo nickte. "So nennt man sie, weil sie alle aus Mibu kommen und angeblich kämpfen wie wilde Wölfe."

Den Rest hörte Midori schon nicht mehr, da ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufging. Die verrückte Nudel war also einem Wolf begegnet? Oh Mann!

"Ist irgendetwas, Midori-chan?"

"Hm? Ach nein, nichts Besonderes, Erhabener."

In Tokios Fall war es das tatsächlich nicht. 


	3. Soulmates

**Teil 2: Soulmates**

_Will we burn in heaven_

_Like we do down here? _

_Will the change come_

_While we´re waiting?_

_And when we´re done_

_Soul searching_

_As we carried the weight_

_And died for the cause_

_Is misery made beautiful_

_Right before our eyes?_

_Will mercy be revealed_

_Or blind us where we stand?_

_(Witness - Sarah MacLachlan)_

Okita Soujis ewig lächelnder Blick, der den intelligenten, scharfsinnigen Verstand des jungen Mannes zunächst kaum vermuten ließ, glitt guter Dinge über die Menschenmenge, die sie umgab. Trotz seines gebrochenen Arms, den er immer noch in einer Schiene tragen musste, genoss er es, wieder mit den Shinsengumi durch Kyoto patroullieren zu können. Er war immer schon der Ansicht gewesen, dass man das Beste aus jedem einzelnen Tag - oder in diesem Fall der einbrechenden Nacht - herausholen sollte, insbesondere in dieser Zeit, in der der Tod in wechselnder Gestalt an jeder Straßenecke lauerte, und störte sich daher nicht an der Furcht und dem Argwohn, der in so vielen Gesichtern der Schaulustigen zu sehen war. Stattdessen sonnte er sich in dem Hochgefühl, Recht und Ordnung in dieser Stadt zu repräsentieren. Ein Blick auf den hochgewachsenen, angsteinflößenden Mann an seiner Seite, verriet ihm jedoch, das nicht jeder seine gute Laune teilte.

Saitou Hajimes Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet, und seine ganze, auf viele Menschen unerträglich arrogant wirkende, Haltung drückte ein: `Ich habe mit meiner Zeit wirklich besseres anzufangen, als ziellos durch die Straßen zu irren, nur um ein paar Idioten zu zeigen, dass es mich auch noch gibt´ aus.

Okitas Lächeln vertiefte sich. Man mochte die Shinsengumi die Wölfe von Mibu nennen, doch kaum jemand nahm diesen Spitznamen allzu ernst. Der Kapitän der 3. Einheit jedoch schien tatsächlich eins dieser wilden, unzähmbaren Tiere zu sein. Grausam und skrupellos, erklärter Misanthrop und Zyniker aus Leidenschaft, hielt er die Menschen um sich herum auf Abstand, vertraute nur sich selbst und seiner schier unglaublichen Willenstärke und hatte für Tugend und andere moralische Werte meist nicht mehr übrig als ein abwertendes Achselzucken. Ja, Saitou war ein echter Wolf, der sich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und einer Zigarette im Mund ansehen konnte, wie Menschen vor seinen Augen ins Verderben rannten - und er war Okitas bester Freund.

Der junge Kapitän schmunzelte. Auch wenn der Ältere ihm immer die Stimme verbot, wenn er die Rede auf dieses Thema brachte, wusste er nur zu genau, dass er ohne den Kapitän der 3. Einheit und seinen Zuspruch niemals zu den Shinsengumi gekommen wäre. Einen weichen Kern mochte man in Saitou vergebens suchen, aber unter seiner rauen Schale steckte mehr Menschlichkeit als die meisten ahnten, unbedingte Loyalität und ein zutiefst ausgeprägter Gerechtigkeitssinn. Okita würde Saitou bedenkenlos sein Leben anvertrauen, es ihm sogar schenken, sollte dieser jemals darum bitten und er war sich sicher, dass es seinem Freund, trotz aller Zynismen und spöttischen Kommentare, ebenso ging. 

Plötzlich traf ihn ein Blick aus schmalen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. "Hast du plötzlich deine Vorliebe für Männer entdeckt, Okita-kun, oder starrst du mich einfach nur zum Spaß an wie die Katze die Maus?" 

Der Kapitän der 1. Shinsengumi Einheit grinste nur breit. "Schlechte Laune, Saitou-san?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Saitou ihn bedachte, war durchaus imstande, andere Menschen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, machte auf den Jüngeren nicht den geringsten Eindruck. "Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. - Was ich dich noch fragen wollte, hast du mittlerweile ei schon etwas bezüglich des Todes deiner Männer ausfindig machen können?"

Sofern dies überhaupt noch möglich war, verfinsterte sich Saitous Blick weiter. "Mache ich den Eindruck?!" gab er sarkastisch zurück. "Wirke ich wie ein zufriedener, mit sich und der Welt im Einklang befindlicher Mann?!"

"Na ja, nicht, dass du jemals tätest..."

Dem genervten Rollen seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu Folge, hatte sein Begleiter für diese Art von Humor heute nicht allzu viel übrig. "Tu mir einen Gefallen und..." Plötzlich stockte der Wolf.

Verdutzt folgte Okita überrascht seinem Blick und entdeckte ein junges Mädchen, das, jugendlich hübsch und auf einladende Weise verführerisch, in der Menschenmenge stand und den Kapitän der 3. Einheit mit dämmergrauen Augen unverwandt und völlig unbefangen musterte, als mache es ihr Spaß, als fände sie ihn interessant oder gutaussehend, oder sogar beides. Als sei Saitous Blickes gewahr wurde, lachte sie erfreut auf und erhob eine Hand zum Gruß. Ihre weichen vollen Lippen formulierten seinen Namen.

Okita starrte seinen Freund, der leise aufschnaubte und etwas von einem "dummen Weibsstück, das nicht hören will" murmelte, überrascht an. "Kennst du das Mädchen, Saitou-san?"

Dieser verzog nur kurz das Gesicht. "Das wäre wohl etwas übertrieben."   

Okita lachte leise auf. "Das wirkt aber anders!"

Saitou reagierte nicht und betrachtete die Fremde mit einem Blick, wie Okita ihn an seinem Freund noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Dann drehte er sich brüsk nach vorne.

"Wo lässt du deine Leute heute patrouillieren, Okita-kun?"

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn weiter offenen Mundes an.

"Was? Bist du taub geworden?"

Alarmiert von dem ihm gegenüber ungewohnt barschen Tonfall, bemühte sich Okita eilig um eine Antwort, schüttelte innerlich aber weiter vehement den Kopf. Für einen Augenblick hatte er geglaubt... Unmöglich!

Während er sämtliche höhnischen Aussagen seines Freundes aus seinem Gedächtnis kramte, die in irgendeiner Weise das Thema Liebe betrafen (und davon gab es unzählbar viele...), drehte er sich, ohne genau zu wissen warum, nochmals kurz nach dem Mädchen um.

Vermutlich war er dabei verrückt zu werden, aber er hätte schwören können, dass Saitous Augen bei ihrem Lächeln für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde golden aufgelodert hätten. 

Als Saitou seinen Blick wieder starr nach vorne richtete, lachte Tokio leise und zufrieden in sich hinein. "Also hast du mich doch nicht vergessen, Mibu no Okami", murmelte sie leise. Ihre Auge funkelten silbern auf, wie die eines Raubvogels in der Sonne und schwungvoll warf sie ihr volles Haar zurück. Eine kleine Melodie auf den Lippen wollte sie sich gerade aufmachen, um Sayuris Taverne noch einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, bevor sie wieder nach Hause gehen würde, als sie plötzlich der Präsenz eines anderen Onmyoujis gewahr wurde.

Sie fuhr herum und obwohl sie niemanden entdeckte, wusste sie, um wen es sich handelte. Unter Tausenden von Menschen hätte sie seine Aura herauserkannt.

"Akai", begrüßte sie ihn.

Ein Schatten befreite sich aus der Menschenmenge und nahm Gestalt an. "Tokio."

Sumeragi Midori versuchte mit aller Mühe, sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zu bahnen. Allmählich dämmerte es ihr, dass ihre Idee, ihre Cousine in all dem Gedrängel zu finden, nicht gerade zu ihren besten Einfällen gehört hatte und schon überlegte sie, ob sie nicht einfach zu Sayuri gehen sollte, um sich dort ein wenig zu erfrischen, und sich dann wieder auf nach Hause zu begeben als sie plötzlich spürte, wie die Luft began, vor geladener Energie zu knistern als stände ein Gewitter oder ein Sturm anderer, weitaus gefährlicherer Art bevor.

Aufgeregt sah sich das Mädchen um. "Tokio?" rief sie so laut, dass einige Leute sich ärgerlich nach ihr umdrehten. "Tokio?!" 

"Bleib zurück, du kleine Närrin!"

Erschrocken vor dem scharfen Ton, fuhr Midori ein wenig zurück. "To..."

Da sah sie ihre Cousine. Doch sie war nicht allein. Neben ihr stand ein hochgewachsener schwarzhaariger Mann in dunkler Kleidung, dessen Aura ausschließlich aus blutdurchtränkter Finsternis zu bestehen schien. Instinktive Angst und spontaner Widerwillen ließen Midori einen Schritt zurückweichen, nicht beachtend, dass sie den dort stehenden Samurai dabei beinahe zu Boden stieß. Aus einem wunderschönen, aber grausamen  Gesicht bohrten sich zwei eiskalte Augen von der Farbe frisch vergossenen Blutes tief in ihren Blick und nur mit Mühe unterdrückte das Mädchen den Impuls, laut aufzuschreien.

´Eine Sumeragi kennt keine Furcht`, hörte sie Tante Ayekas Stimme in ihrem Kopf. `Keine außer einer einzigen...´

Und vor dieser einzigen Furcht stand sie nun. 

"Sakurazukamori", flüsterte sie.

Sie hatte den Mann, den Tokio für gewöhnlich einfach nur respektlos Akai nannte, noch nie gesehen, doch der verzweifelte Schrei ihres Blutes ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner Identität aufkommen. Die Angst vor diesem Mann war ihr angeboren, war von Generation zu Generation in ihrer Familie weitergegeben worden, so dass sie stets fliehen konnte, wenn der Herr der Kirschblüten sich ihr zu nähern versuchte. 

Doch es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit; es gab nichts mehr außer dem Feuer seiner Augen.

"Wen haben wir denn da?" Seine Stimme klang betörend sanft. Seltsam, dass der Tod eine so schöne Stimme hatte.

Unsichtbare Hände griffen nach ihr, umlullten sie, als plötzlich ein gleißender Blitz dazwischen ging.

"Lass sie in Frieden, Akai!"

Zitternd drehte sich Midori nach Tokio um, von deren Lippen der scharfe Befehl gekommen war, und erschrak abermals. Die Frau, die dort stand, hatte nicht im Mindesten mehr Ähnlichkeit mit der heiteren, zärtlichen Cousine, die sie kannte, sondern war eine Fremde mit Augen, die denen des Sakurazukamori sowohl im Grad ihrer Kälte als auch in ihrer Erbarmungslosigkeit in nichts nachstanden. Midori schauderte. Es waren die Augen eines Raubtiers in einem menschlichen Antlitz, unzweifelbar schön, aber ebenso grausam und unbarmherzig.

_`Wage es nicht, sie anzurühren, Akai!´_ Midori schauderte vor der abgrundtiefen Härte der Stimme, die in ihrem Kopf widerhallte. 

_`Du greifst mich nicht an, Tokio!`_ entgegnete ihr Gegner ihr stumm. _´Nicht wegen eines kleinen dummen Mädchens, das es noch nicht einmal wert ist, dir oder mir die Schuhe zu putzen.´ _

Anstatt der Drohung seiner Stimme eine Antwort zu geben, begannen Tokios Lippen, in dem mit einem Mal erschreckend bleichen Gesicht zu einer dünnen Linie verzogen, sich langsam und sorgfältig zu bewegen, Worte zu formulieren, bei dem sich ihrer jungen Cousine die Nackenhaare aufrichteten.

´Die Gabe dient dem Schutze da, nicht der Vernichtung`, hörte sie wieder Ayekas Stimme. Nun, der Fremden mit Tokios Gesicht war dies anscheinend egal.

Der Sakurazukamori betrachtete sie mit erbarmungsloser Aufmerksamkeit. _`Und du behauptest immer noch auf der Seite des Lichts zu stehen`,_ spottete er. `_Aber es sei, wie du es wünschst.´ _

Dann ließ sein mentaler Griff Midori los.

Heftig keuchend fiel das Mädchen auf die Knie, nur noch der entsetzlichen Pein ihres Körpers bewusst, die sie erst nun, da der Sakurazukamori seinen Fluch von ihr genommen hatte, fühlte.

Als sie endlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder aufblickte, hielten sich Tokio und Akai immer noch mit ihren Blicken gebannt, und plötzlich durchfuhr der Gedanke das Mädchen, dass sich hier zwei Menschen gegenüber standen, die einander sehr ähnlich waren.

Dann wandten die beiden sich gleichzeitig voneinander ab und Tokio verwandelte sich wieder in der Frau, die sie kannte und liebte.

"Komm, wir gehen nach Hause, Kleines", schlug sie sanft vor.

Immer noch zitternd ergriff Midori ihre ausgestreckte Hand und sank dann schluchzend an die Brust ihrer Cousine. Eine zärtliche Hand fuhr ihr durch das zerzauste Haar. `_Mein armes kleines Mädchen´_, hörte sie Tokios Stimme in ihrem Kopf widerhallen und registrierte in all ihrer Aufgewühltheit, dass sie plötzlich die Gedanken der Älteren lesen konnte. _`Ich wünschte, du hättest mich nicht so sehen müssen, Midori-chan...´ _

Sakurazuka Akai betrachtete sie beide mit einem spöttisch-amüsierten Lächeln. "Was gebt ihr doch für ein reizendes Paar ab. Aber irgendwann einmal werde ich nicht mehr einlenken, Tokio."

Tokios Lachen war so samtig weich wie stets und dennoch ließ es Midori erschaudern. "Nun, dann wird das der Tag sein, an dem du stirbst, Akai."

Der Sakurazukamori lächelte immer noch. "Wirklich?"


End file.
